


More?

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Teeny-weeny post-smut.(Gender-neutral.)





	More?

Asra slowly licked his lips, savouring your taste as he peaked up at you from under his disheveled hair, which was tickling the tops of your bare thighs. Hope was clear in voice when he offered, “more?”

You gave him a weak shake of your head, your chest heaving, and breath shaking as you came down from your second orgasm since Asra had laid you down among the nest of cushions on your bed during lunch—you asked him what what he fancied eating, and, well...

“Sure?” he asked, his arm slung across your abdomen, a smile playing across his lips, that reached his familiar bedroom-eyes. “I could spend all day between your legs.”

While you didn’t doubt that, you lifted your forearm, and waved a finger in the general direction of the shop with a knowing smile, while you recovered enough to speak.

“Customers.”

“Ah,” he sounded, a blush highlighting his sheepish expression—he _might_ have forgotten about those…

You laughed fondly as Asra scrambled up off of the bed, attempting to make himself look presentable, and stumbling in his haste to slip on his boots, leaving a lingering kiss on your lips, before he reluctantly rushed downstairs to the waiting patrons.


End file.
